kidvskatfandomcom-20200223-history
Dennis Chan
Dennis Chan(born on March 2 2002 ) is Coop's 10 year old Asian/Canadian best friend Coop, which they used to hang out and defeat Kat together and is a neighbor of Coop. His father's name is Henry. He lives in a high-tech family with lots of future technology. Dennis and Coop's Birthdays are one day away from each other and they always wish for the same presents. They have been friends since preschool, Dennis is the only one who belives Coop about Kat, but he also believed Coop in preschool when Coop said that pigeons flew in threw the window and drank all of Dennis's chocolate milk while he was going to the bathroom. Dennis has black hair and black eyes but unlike his father, he does not have an Asian accent. In the "missions" against Kat what they do, Dennis is always that only one who has a plan. Others just use "Smash and Destroy" tactic. Japanese Voice by: Shintaro Ohata Gallery: Dennis Trivia *In the title sequence he is squirt with a hose by Coop. *His father and Coop's father argue a lot. *He seems to be smarter than Coop. Especially in the fields of Science *His complete name is Dennis Lawrence Chan. *Rob Boutilier says in Kid vs Kat Answers, that in the scripts Dennis' last name is Lu. *A girl named Estelle fell in love with Dennis in Kat of Diamonds. *In Birthday Bashed, when Phoebe wanted Coop's attention, she ends up drawing Dennis' attention. This might be because Dennis has a little crush on Phoebe. *Dennis is know to be Coop's accomplish on Kat Nebula, since he helps Coop to stop Kat's plans to take over the Earth. *It is the second person to discover the secret of Kat. * In his spare time he enters a secret room of his research room where the rare cases that have happened long ago. * Presumably, Dennis had a birthday like Coop, as seen in the episode "Birthday Bashed", as their birthdays are only a day apart, on the other hand, the series does not emphasize or mention the maturation of the characters. * In some episodes Dennis can show both ingenious and at the same time naive. * 5 times dressed like a girl: # Once when Kat dressed he like Millie. ("Tickled Pink"). # Dressed like a Hawaiian girl. ("Cheeks Of Evil"). # Like a blonde girl in a suit with a shepherd. ("Tickled Pink"). # Dressed like a cheerleader. ("Trash Talking") # And other times: Was painted your nails, fixed hair, etc... * He's a fan of the series called "Captain Blasteroid", like Coop. #. He and coop are the only ones left that knows kat is an alien after kat erased the memories of Harley , Lorne , Fiona and Millie . Category:Characters Category:Kid vs kat Category:Kid vs Kat Wiki Category:Humans Category:Burtonburgers Category:Friend of Millie Category:Enemy of Kat Category:Enemy of the Komander Kat Category:Friend of Coop Category:Friend of Fiona Category:Enemy of Old Lady Munson Category:People Category:Enemy of Mr Cheeks Category:Enemy of Mr kitten Category:Enemy of Tuttankitty Category:Male characters Category:Characters of Season 1 Category:Characters of Season 2